Just a bit fun or a total disaster
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: This is written like a episode of Total Divas (so with the divas out of character). Lana's wedding is comingup and Brie Bella thinks about organizing a hen night for the Russian. What will her girls Nikki, Paige and Natalya say about her idea? Will Lana even like to have a hen night? And is this really a good idea from the woman, who's famious for her Brie Mode actions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
so this story is a bit different from the stories I uploaded here so far.  
"Just a bit fun or a total disaster" is a request from ****nyelator, who asked for a story written like an episode of _Total Divas._**

 **Characters:  
Brie and Nikki Bella  
Paige  
Nataly  
Maryse  
Eva  
Mandy  
Emma  
Summer Rae  
** **(Of course, since this is taking place in _Total Divas_ , the actions are not scripted and the divas will appear out of their wrestling characters in here.)**

 **It's taking place aroude the beginning of July 2016.  
As a reader you should at least sketchily know what is happening in the divas private lifes (with their rivaries and relationships) to catch up with their conversations in here.**

 **And with all this said ...  
Enjoy reading *heart***

* * *

 _Previously on Total Divas ...  
_

"Did you hear that about Lana and Rusev, Nikki?", Brie asked her sister, sipping at her ice coffee.  
The Bellas had met up with their girls in a café to talk about the events of the past days.  
"Mmmm, you mean their wedding in a couple of weeks?", Paige mumbled her mouth full of chocolate cake.  
"Paige!", Nataly hit her shoulder playfully, causing the black haired woman to giggle with her hand covering her mouth.  
"M' sorry Nattie." She apologized, quickly swallowing most of the cake in her mouth, "It's just … this cake is so freaking good!"  
"You and chocolate Paige …", Nikki chuckled, shaking her head in amusement and the whole group started laughing.

"Okay guys, even when Paige looks pretty funny with all that chocolate around her mouth right now …" Brie giggled, " … I'd rather like to get back to our last topic about Lana's wedding on 29th July."  
"How come everybody suddenly gets married?", Nikki complained, "You and Bryan, Nattie and TJ, Eva and Jonathan, Rosa and Bobby and now Lana and Rusev as well?" The twin's look was fixed on the ice cream in front of her, while she was poking a bit frustrated in the remains of it.  
"Wait, what do you mean by _everybody_?", Paige asked, putting the last fork of cake into her mouth, letting the chocolate slowly melt on her tongue. " _I_ am not married.", She quickly clarified.  
" … and I'm pretty glad that Alberto and I haven't talked out this subject yet." The British woman added quietly, remembering her last relationship with Kevin.  
"Oh Nikki, don't be sad." Nataly briefly stroked over her friend's back, "Didn't John already told you that he is working on himself? I'm sure he'll be ready soon."  
"I know." Nikki faintly smiled, "And at least now I know the reason for his behavior. I'm so glad we had this talk. It felt so good hearing him say all those sweet things and how much he really loves me." Her smile grew, when the memory popped up in her mind.

"Anyways …" Paige tried to guide the conversation back on the upcoming wedding. " … Why do you wanna talk about Lana's marriage?", she asked Brie curiously, putting the empty plate aside.  
"Well …"the twin started, " … I thought it could be fun to organize … you know a small high night for Lana …"  
"Oh, do I sense a wish for a good reason to once more get into Brie Mode here? I like it girl.", Paige smirked, getting a hit on the shoulder from Nikki, who could remember too well how her sister's last tour through all kinds of bars - together with the British woman - had ended. Paige laughed seeing Nikki's evil glare.  
"Who could have known that she'd actually _puke_ on you the next morning?", the black haired woman chuckled.  
"Not funny Paige. Not funny." Nikki murmured.  
"No, that's not what I wanted to say." Brie interrupted them quickly, rolling her eyes, "I just meant that you only get married to the right man once in your life. And well … Lana can be a bit … offish, when it comes to things like this … maybe she won't even make a hen night."  
"Yes, you're probably right." Nataly nodded in agreement.  
"So …", Brie smiled, " … I thought, why not organize one for her?" She looked at the others full of expectation.  
"I like it!", Paige answered enthusiastic, grinning brightly, "What do you say girl? Nikki? Nattie?"

"I don't know Brie …", Nikki doubted after a quick moment of silence.  
"Well … as longer as I think about this …", Nataly finally rose to speak, " … a bit fun won't hurt anybody, right?" She smiled, "Come on Nikki."  
"Okay, when you guys really want do this …" Nikki shrugged, smiling back at her girls, "I'm in. There's only one condition …" Her look wandered over to Paige, "It's you and not me, who gets puked on this time!" Nikki had pointed a finger at the black hair woman, causing her to laugh out loud.  
"We'll see Nikki. We'll see." Paige giggled. "I could ask Eva and Emma if they want to join us.", the British suggested.  
"Sounds good, maybe Eva brings Mandy as well." Nataly said.  
"Awesome!", Brie grinned, "Girls, this is going to be the greatest hen nights of all time, one that Lana will remember a lifetime!"

 _ **Just a bit fun or a total disaster**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
I see you in the reviews :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)  
I know, it took long, but there's a lot of stuff going on here ... and ****right now** **it's not so easy to write for me .  
Hope you enjoy this next part of the Total Divas episode 'Just a bit fun or a total disaster' :D**

* * *

 _ **Just a bit fun or a total disaster**_

 _7\. July Ohio_

"You really think I should wear this?" Lana asked insecure, looking at herself in the big mirror.  
"Yes honey, you look beautiful." Maryse smiled. She was standing behind the Russian, gently brushing Lana's blonde hair back over her shoulders. "Your hair looks so nice when it falls over your shoulders like that."  
"Shouldn't I rather wear this?" Lana reached out for one of her managing attire – completely in red – getting interrupted by Eva.  
"Nah ah sweetheart, the only one who's dressed in red today will be _me."_ The red haired woman threw in a bit spiky.  
"Says the woman who wears a white jacket to night …" Maryse replied, a bit annoyed by Eva's 'all red everything herself'-fuss, "I mean it's not Lana's wedding yet, but …"  
"Excuse me, it's not my fault that this jacket was the only one fitting my today's outfit perfectly …" Eva continued arguing.

"Anyways, …" Maryse sighed, not wanting to start a fight, "I came here to help Lana with her outfit for tonight and I say …" She put her hands on Lana's shoulders, looking right into her eyes through the mirror, "… this jeans skirt combined with your light jeans jacket loosens up your appearance sweety." A grin grew on Maryse's lips, "It gives you a touch of wildness and that's exactly what we gonna do tonight, right? We gonna party hard and have a lot of fun before you'll marry Rusev in two weeks and the serious side of life starts." She laughed seeing the slightly frightened look on Lana's face. "I'm just kidding Lana, it's gonna be fun."

"Well, I also came here to give Lana a hand …" Eva started over.  
Lana had turned around so Maryse had a better look on the dressed woman. She had buttoned the last part of her jeans jacket - right above her belly button - to mask her pretty, white lingerie beneath just enough to not show too much of her décolleté. The fabric was pure and shining, adding the final touch to Lana's amazing outfit.  
"… and I say this jacket just doesn't suit her … body shape …" Eva said, glaring at Maryse who had completely ignored the red haired woman since her last comment.  
"Oh, so you think I have no clue about fashion?" The blonde asked a bit louder than she wanted to, knowing exactly what Eva wanted to achieve by that.  
"I'm just saying, this huge neckless combined with that skintight purple dress of yours … it's a nightmare …" Eva raised her hands and turned away, pretending to get sick even by the look of it. Maryse shook her head not ready to give the red haired woman what she wanted.  
"First of all …" She said in a calm voice, " … this is a present from my beloved husband the Miz." Her hand carefully stroked over the shining neckless, which almost covered her entire décolleté, " … and next, why are you even here, when you did nothing but bitch around so far?"  
"You wanna know why I'm here?", Eva laughed cocky, "I tell you why. I know everything about fashion. Did you forget? I'm the most stylish, elegant, bewitching, continuously charismatic and fantastically fascinating woman …"  
"You know what Eva, just forget it …" Maryse rolled her eyes, quickly interrupting the other woman. She definitely had better things to do than start a bitch fight over something ridiculous like that.

 _Meanwhile in a bar not far from Lana's hotel_

"Okay, how are we gonna do this Brie?", Nataly asked a bit insecure. She was standing next to the twin sisters in the middle of the bar - Brie had chosen for her _little_ party - having no clue about her friend's plans for the night.  
"Don't worry Nattie.", Brie grinned, who had noticed the faint nervousness in the blonde's voice, "I rent this place for the whole night. We can do whatever we want and nobody will disturb us."  
" … as long as we don't disturb anybody else …", Nikki murmured quietly, knowing how the most parties of her sister end. But Brie just ignored her, starting to give Nataly and Nikki instructions for the slight decoration she had bought. White and pink balloons - to create the right atmosphere in the simple bar - along with some small candle. They looked like roses and because Brie knew how much Lana loves flowers, she quickly had bought them, too.  
There were a few more other things left on the bottom of her bag, but they were all part of the games Brie had planned for later and she had decided to not tell her girls about them yet. It would be much more fun that way.  
"Why did you buy so many balloons Brie?", Nikki laughed, looking at the three packs on the table in front of her. "Should Nattie and I blow air in all of these balloons all by ourselves?"  
"Yes.", Brie smirked playfully, "Blow my slaves, blow." All three women started, snorting with laughed about the ambiguity of her words.  
"No.", The brown haired woman grinned, after she finally could stop giggling, "I'll help you as soon as I talked to the bar keeper about some things."  
"Okay.", Nataly shrugged, while she and Nikki already started with the balloons.

Brie smiled when she walked over to the bar keeper, who was polishing some glasses behind the bar. They already had talked on the phone and he would be available for her and the girls all night.  
This fit just perfectly into Brie's plan. She knew that Lana was way too shy to walk around the streets and talk to all kinds of unknown men, not to mention, asking them offensive favors. But a nice guy like Mathew, this should work … It was just a bit lipstick after all.  
A grin came upon Brie's lips, when she gestured the bar keeper to come closer, whispering something into his ear. Mathew chuckled, before he nodded, agreeing to Brie's little game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,  
I know it took some time. But this chap is a little longer. School is really tough lately. Had a test and presation today and there is no end in sight. That's why I unfortunatly didn't manage to update "Those baby blue eyes" yet. But it will be the next thing I'm working on (in between study periodes).  
It's getting slowly to the point this story is actually (the request) about.  
Hope you guys enjoy :).  
**

* * *

 _On the way to the bar_

"W-Wow … I-I …" Lana stuttered surprised, when the limousine stopped in front of her. Maryse, who was standing right next to her, chuckled seeing her friend's wide-opened mouth.  
"What did you think, sweety?", she laughed, "This won't be just a normal night. Lana, it's your hen night, so close your mouth and quickly get in the car." Maryse ginned, softly placing two fingers beneath the blonde's yaw - to carefully close Lana's mouth - before she opened the car door for the soon-to-me bride, gesturing her to take a seat.  
Eva already had sat down across from Lana and Maryse quickly decided to take a seat next to the blonde, not wanting to trigger another fight between herself and the red haired woman.

"Hey girls." Alexa greeted them with a bright smile, when the limousine stopped to fetch her and Mandy about five minutes later.  
"Wow Lana." Alexa said amazed. She had sat down next to Mandy - who was sitting at Eva's side - now getting a closer look at the Russian right in front of her.  
"You look beautiful." Alexa smiled and the honesty in her voice caused Lana to slightly blush. The young diva had leant forward to get a closer look at her hair and the Russian's eyes shyly went to the floor.  
"Maryse helped me …" Lana mumbled with still some blush on her cheeks.  
"That's nice." Alexa said, "You should wear your hair open more often."  
"Okay girls." Eva finally raised her voice, not liking to stand in the background. "Since this is a party …", she unzipped her handbag and now Maryse knew what had cause these clinking noises inside since they had met. "I say let's start right here."  
Eva had pulled out two bottles of champagne and because the limousine they were sitting in was equipped for parties like that, she quickly had found some glasses as well.  
"Eva …" Mandy was throwing a surprised look at her friend, " … I though you stopped drinking?"  
Mandy was right, the red haired woman have had some problems with alcohol in her past, but now Eva had herself under control again, so she quickly answer, "Yes. But it's okay Mandy." She gave her friend a cheeky smile, taking the first sip of champagne, "It's just for tonight. I mean, Lana will marry in two weeks." Eva filled another glass and gave it to the Russian. "Like Maryse already said, let's party hard and have a lot of fun, before the serious side of Lana's life will start at the end of July.", the red haired woman laughed and took another big sip of her drink before she started giving out some more filled glasses to the rest of the girls.  
With a shrug Mandy took the glass from her friend, knowing that Eva was old enough to take care of herself.  
"Let's all drink a toast to Lana." Maryse said, raising her glass and the others followed.  
"To Lana!" They shouted cheerfully, before their glasses clinked against each other and the night officially started.

 _In the bar_

"Hey girls.", The Bellas greeted the five divas with some hugs.  
"Congratulations honey!" Brie shouted excited, pulling Lana into a tight embrace, "I hadn't have time to congratulate you yet, but I'm so happy for you Lana!"  
"Thank you.", the blonde said, amazed by the atmosphere the divas had created in the small bar so far. "Wow, are these candles?", she asked, taking one of the roses in her palm.  
"I knew you would like them!", Brie smiled happily, before she welcomed the rest of the arrived divas.

"Where's Paige?", Maryse asked after a while, noticing that the British was the only one, who was still missing. They all had taken a seat on the slightly decorated table, starting with the first round of shots, which shouldn't be the last one that night.  
"I really don't know.", Nataly answered and emptied the small glass into her mouth, squinting her eyes, when the burning liquor ran down her throat, "She said she wanted to be here at 8.00 pm."  
Maryse put her own empty glass back on the table and took a quick look at her watch, seeing that it almost was half past eight. But before she could say anything, the blonde was interrupted by Brie.  
"Mathew!", the twin shouted wildly towards the bar, already enjoying herself, "Another round please!"  
"Coming!", The bar keeper grinned. Then he filled a tray with some more shots and walked over to the divas, energetically putting it down with a skilled movement of his right hand. "Here you go girls."  
"Wow." The usually shy Lana suddenly raised her voice – amazed by the bar keepers skills – surprising the others.  
"Yeah go for it girl.", Brie laughed, noticing the look Lana had thrown at Mathew.  
" … as long as you still can.", Nataly chuckled, causing the others – including Mathew – to start laughing out loud.

Brie smiled. Her party was already a complete success. Everybody seemed to enough themselves, while more alcohol was consumed. Of course it was always brought to their table by _sexy_ Mathew, like Eva quickly had named him.  
It was almost 9.00 pm and Paige was still missing, though Brie decided it was time for the next step. She had taken a seat right next to Lana, what brought her into the best position for the first game. The girls were chatting loudly with each other and in an unwatched moment Brie pulled a pair of fluffy handcuffs out of her bag, quickly fixing them around Lana's wrist and the Russian's chair.  
"Brie!", her sister shouted indignantly and the others fell silent, looking at the shackle around the blonde's arm, "What are you doing?"  
"There are games at every hen night, aren't there?", Brie shrugged innocently and took another sip from her drink.  
"What is this for?", Lana giggled, obviously already effected by the alcohol. Even when she was Russian – who were known as the people used to strong liquor – the blonde never was the one drinking on parties. She always was the sober party guest, safely driving her soon-to-be husband home later in the night. Maybe that's why Lana had decided to take the advice of her friends and party hard, knowing that this time the limousine would drive her home.  
"It seems to be some kind of game.", Mandy explained next to her, throwing an expectantly look at Brie.  
"Oh, is it that kind of game where the soon-to-be bride has to accomplish some kind of task to be freed from her chain?", Alexa guessed, earning a smirk from the twin.  
"Hmm, what task could that be …?", Eva asked into the round, while her look wandered over to the bar, "I bet it has something to do with _sexy_ Mathew?"  
"Yes.", Brie grinned and the already tipsy group of girls started giggling loudly.  
"Lana. ", Brie began to explain, when she finally had managed to stop laughing, "You'll gonna need this ..." She quickly pulled the pink lipstick out of her bag, handing it over to the blonde with a bright grin. "You have to get up, walk over to the bar - of course with your chair - …" Once again the bar was floated with laughter. " … and kiss Mathew on the face. Only if you manage to kiss him at least five times, you'll get the keys from me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D**

 **Hope you're all doing good. I finally managed to finish this chap during all the presentation work ...  
At the request of ****nyelator if added some more divas :).  
**

 _New list:_

 _Brie/Nikki Bella  
Nataly  
Paige  
Eva  
Alexa  
Carmella  
Summer  
Emma  
Eva  
Maryse  
Lana_

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _10.00 pm in the bar  
_

„Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The seven girls had surrounded the soon-to-be bride and Mathew, cheering loudly, when Paige entered the bar.  
"Hey girls!" The British grinned, "Look who I've found along the way."  
"Paige is here!", Brie shouted, leaving the cheering mob of girls – already a bit tipsy – to welcome the new arrived divas.  
"Hey.", Paige laughed, catching the twin in her arms, almost being run over by her. "Are you drunk already?", she giggled, noticing the smell of alcohol coming from the brown haired woman's mouth.  
"What do you mean by _already_?", Brie asked slurred, pulling her friend into a tight hug, "We're waiting since HOURS for you. Where have you been girl?!"  
"Since hours?", Paige laughed, "The night is still young Brie. And it doesn't look like you've waited with the alcohol for me." The British playfully stuck out her tongue.  
"I first had to get something." Paige then explained with a smirk, showing that she had some plans, too, for the rest of the party, "But anyways, I'm here now. So let's get this party started."  
"Well in case you haven't noticed yet sweety, it already did.", Summer piped up snippily. "Oh God, what am I even doing here …" She mumbled, looking into Lana's direction – who was now completely over Mathew – while Summer was shaking her head. She wanted to add something to that, but was quickly silenced by Emma's unforgiving elbow, hitting the blonde's side hard. "Ouch!"  
"Come on Summer." The Australian said to her friend, "Don't be such a party pooper! Stop complaining, this is gonna be fun!"  
The blonde grunted something incomprehensive, rubbing her aching side. Then she rolled her eyes with a sigh, letting Emma pull her towards the others.  
"What is going on here?" Carmella finally raised her voice, who was now the only one left with Paige and Nikki at the entrance, reminding the British about the strange sight in front of their eyes.  
Lana was busy with leaving marks – with her pretty bright pink lips – all over the face of a quiet handsome guy, who was sitting in front of the Russian on the bar. While the blonde was doing so, one of her hands was handcuffed to a solid chair and Lana had to pull it with her any time she wanted to get closer to the man.  
Brie snorted with laughter, when she realized the ridiculousness of the scene, taking place in the middle of the bar.  
"Th-That's the task for the soon-to-be bride for tonight. Lana has to kiss sexy Mathew …" Brie giggled, when she spoke his nickname out loud, " … to be freed from h-her ch-chair. B-But I didn't think she wanted to actually p-paint Mathew's face with that pink lipstick."  
"Ooowww …", Paige laughed, when she understood, "Poor Mathew … where did you find a poor soul like him, enduring this?"  
"Oh, well … Mathew is our bar keeper for tonight … he simply had no other choice …", Brie grinned, knowing that Mathew had have no clue about what he had agreed to earlier that night.

xxx

"Woohooo! I'm a rock star!", Brie shouted, accidently throwing the rest of her drink not into her mouth but all over her dress. "Best party ever wooohhh!", she screamed, starting to dance, even when her clumsy movements didn't fit the silent music - playing in the background – one bit.  
"Oh God, not again …" Nikki murmured, covering her face with one hand. She wanted to get hold of her sisters arm, but it already was too late.  
"I feel like a ROCK STAR!", the drunk twin yelled, running through the small bar. Her high heels made it even more difficult for her to not fall over and it was just a matter of time until the brown haired woman lost her balance. With a loud noise Brie crashed to the floor, entraining some of the chairs around her.  
"I-It's okay … 'm o-okay …" She giggled slurred, getting back up on her feet, just to collide with a table standing right in front of her.

"I got this Nikki. I got this.", Paige grinned, putting her drink down, obviously enjoying the show pretty much. Then she got up from her chair, walking over to her dancing drunk friend, Brie's theme song in mind. _Brie mode … bbbbb bestie mode … Brie mode bbbbb bestie mode …!  
_ „But- …", Nikki started, but was interrupted by Nataly.  
„Just let Paige take care of her.", Nataly smiled, pushing another drink over to her friend, "Did you already forget? You're here to party and for babysitting your sister."  
Nikki wanted to reply something, but then she just let the British take her sister to the bathroom, realizing that Nataly was right. Her sister was old enough and Nikki decided that from now on she would just enjoy the night.

 _A bit later in the bathroom:_

"Paige, why are we still here?", Brie whined slurred, having trouble to get up from the floor, "I wanna go back to the party!"  
"Because I have _this."_ , the British smirked, pulling a small package out of her pocket, "What if we just bring the party here?"  
"W-Wait, what do you mean? W-What's that?", Brie asked, looking over her friend's shoulder, after Paige had sat down next to her at the end of the bathroom.  
"That's why I was so late.", the black haired woman explained, leaning against the wall behind them, starting to roll a joint.  
"I-Is that weed?", Brie gasped, suddenly much more clearer than before.  
"Yeah, I thought … it's a special night … ", Paige said, " … and since we already did that worm-shot-thingy together …" the British started giggling, when she saw her friend's reaction to that memory.  
"Th-That was s-so di-gust'n!" A shiver went through Brie's body, feeling like that living worm was still swimming inside her stomach and she bore down a retch, "I'll never d-do this … e-ever again!"  
Paige laughed out loud, taking the first drag from the joint, she just had lightened.  
"Do you want some?", the British slowly exhaled the smoke, handing the joint over to her friend, when the drunk twin nodded.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think guys ;)  
See you in the reviews *heart*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with chapter 5. It's getting pretty exciting now :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

xxx

„Oh, there you are girls." Lana stumbled into the bathroom, supporting herself against the sink. "What's that s-smell in here …?", She babbled. Then the blonde took a sip from the bottle in her hand, while she was trying to get over to her friends, swaying dangerously on her high heels.  
"Nah … these things a-are a pain in t-the …", Lana mumbled, before she ripped the shoes off of her sore feet, throwing them clumsily into the direction of the sink.  
"Oh shit!" Paige snorted with laughter, watching one of the high heels hitting the big mirror - right in the middle – breaking it into a million pieces. Her laughter was contagious and soon the bathroom was floated by the loud giggling of all three girls.  
"Ouupsii …", Lana chuckled, landing a bit ungently on her butt right next to Brie. The handcuffs, which were still hanging loosely around her wrist, were jingling quietly, when the Russian raised the bottle up to her lips once more.  
"Wine?", the blonde asked slurred, holding the almost empty bottle over to Brie, who was taking another deep inhale from the joint.  
"Y-Yeah.", the twin coughed – not used to the smoke – while she was taking the wine out of Lana's hand.  
"Where did you get a whole bottle?" Paige asked surprised, taking a last drag of the joint, before she threw it into the trash can next to her.  
Billows of smoke started to come out of the can. But the girls were sitting right beneath an opened window, giving the smoke enough room to escape, so the British didn't pay attention to it. Her focus lay on the bottle of wine, which was now passed to her.  
"Did you steal it from Mathew?", Paige grinned, before her lips embraced the bottleneck, letting the rest of the wine float her dry mouth.  
"N-No, I would n-never …", Lana shouted indignantly, taking the empty bottle out of Paige's hand, "M-Mathew gave it to me."  
"Woaw it's okay …" Paige laughed over the blonde's reaction, "I was just kidding."

"Can I have a drag?", the Russian babbled, much to her friend's surprise. Paige had lightened another joint, blowing the smoke into the direction of the window. She always had seen Lana as the nice and well-behaved girl, disowning any kind of drugs. But then the British just blamed it on the alcohol, handing the joint over to her.

xxx

"Brie!", Paige chuckled, "What are you doing?!"  
It had been their second or third joint together, when the brown haired woman had had another hilarious idea. She quickly had fixed the other, open side of Lana's handcuff on a small rod – which was climbing vertically in between both of them - shackling the sleeping Russian on the wall.  
"S-See it as round two of the game …", the drunk twin said, trying to get up from the floor.  
"But don't you normally have to handcuff her in the men's bathroom that this 'toilet-party'-game works?", the British asked amused, feeling the effects of the weed, which were making the situation even more funnier for her.  
"Hmmm …", Brie started thinking, when she realized that her friend had a point. How should the soon-to-be bride find a man to bail her out, when they were in the _woman's_ bathroom?  
"… sooner or later Mathew will come and check on her anyway.", the drunk twin shrugged, swaying towards the door.  
"Y-Yeah you're right." Paige grinned, linking arms with Brie to make it as straight as possible through the door. She felt dizzy and when they stumbled out of the bathroom, the British realized how much fresher the air actually was outside in the bar.  
"D-Do you even know … w-where the keys a-are right now …?" Paige giggled. Letting go of the door.  
"N-No …", Brie snorted with laughter, almost falling over. Loudly the door snapped shut, but Lana already was fast asleep, not even hearing it.

… _Unfortunately Mathew didn't come to check on Lana and their friends quickly had forgotten about the shackled Russian after some more shots …_

 _00:30 am_

"Lana, where have you been?", Maryse asked, watching the blond stumbling bar foot towards her. A piece of metal rod was hanging from her handcuffed hand, jingling over the floor with every unsteady step the Russian did.  
"F-Fire …", Lana coughed incomprehensively.  
"W-Why do you still have t-these handcuffs on?", Maryse interrupted her, pushing her swaying friend down on a chair. "A-And where is that r-rod from …?" She asked, not listening to the blonde's babbling.  
"Where a-are the keys?! B-Brie?!", Maryse's look went through the small bar, searching for the brown haired woman. But before she could find the twin, her eyes caught the flood of water, which was coming from beneath bathroom door, causing the blonde to quickly run towards it.

"Oh shit!", Maryse cursed loudly, stepping into the floated bathroom.  
The rod Lana had been shackled to was now completely ripped out of the wall and Maryse was sure, she would find the missing piece handcuffed to her friends arm. More and more water was streaming out of the hole and the blonde's eyes - which were searching hectically for something to stop the fountain – fell on the still heavily smoking trash can beneath the opened window.  
A strange smell hit her nose, when Maryse quickly wade through the already ankle-high water, pulling the can under the stream.  
She coughed loudly and had to avert her face, when the last billows of smoke raised out of the trash can, before the water extinguish whatever had been burning inside of it. A quiet sigh of relief escaped Maryse's throat, knowing she had bought herself some valuable time to get to Mathew and tell him to shut-off the water.

But when Maryse stormed out of the woman's bathroom the party already had started descending into chaos. The room was lightened in blue by at least three police cars, stopping right in front of the bar.  
A neighbor had heard the loud noise from inside and had made a noise disturbance. Besides that a passerby had noticed smoke - coming from the bathroom window – and had heard Lana's cries for help, deciding to call the fire department and the police as well.  
"Holy shit …" was all that left Maryse's mouth. She could hear sirens – of more action forces coming – from afar, while the bar was floated, this time not with water but strong, uniformed men … They were screwed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys :)  
Love to hear from you in the reviews! *heart*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay girls, party is over." One of the police officers – obviously the leader of the unit - announced, his badge raised high, "It's after midnight and we got some complaints about the volume at such a late hour."  
"O-Oh no! The c-cops are here." Emma - who seemed to have taken a cup too much - screamed beneath the table. Her eyes were widen in shock when she tried to flee, but was quickly caught and taken down to the floor.  
"N-No … let g-go of me …", the Australian shouted slurred, "I-I didn't … d-do anything w-wrong." She struggled with all her strength against the officer's grip, not wanting to relive the experience of getting arrested from her first time two years ago.  
"Ms … Until further notice you're now arrested.", the officer informed Emma, pulling her up to her feet to lead the swaying woman towards the car.

"Somebody notified us a smoldering fire in one of the rooms in the back." One of the arrived fire workers addressed the leader of the police unit, "We have reason to believe that one person still captured in that room."  
The police officer nodded letting the fireworks pass.  
"Not so fast, Ms.", the officer said, avoiding Paige to utilize the arising chaos for a quick escape through the front door, "Where do you think you're going?" He tightly had grabbed her arm. Based on her delayed reactions to his touch and her widen pupils, the officer safely could say that the British at least had been in contact with drugs.  
"Matt?", instantly his partner reacted to the call, helping him to handcuff the struggling black haired woman, "We definitely have to do a drug test on her." The officer informed his partner quietly – to not cause any tumoil among the remained party guests - before Matt took Paige out and towards the car.

Meanwhile the drunk girls had understood the gravity of the situation. Eva - who had danced cheerfully on top of a table until now – carefully had climbed down with some help of another police officer. Furthermore the group of Nataly, Carmella and Mandy had stood up from their chairs obediently putting their drinks down.  
Brie had pulled Lana up from her chair, trying to steady the swaying blonde, even when the twin was as unsteady as the Russian on her own feet.  
"Woaw, watch out." Alexa quickly came to the girls' help, avoiding both of them to fall over.  
"T-Thank you B-Bliss …", Brie giggled, letting go of Lana to get her own balance back. She was about to walk towards the exit, when she was stopped by a police officer.  
"Ouupsi …", Brie babbled, when she collided with the officer's broad chest.  
"Ms … I can't let you go. You're under arre-" But he was interrupted by the drunk twin.  
"I-I … I just n-need some f-fresh air …" She stuttered, trying to pass the officer.  
"Y-Yeah that's a good idea.", Summer suddenly butt into the conversation, throwing a meanful look at Alexa, who immediately understood her intensions, "Brie spent a critical period of time in that smoky room …"  
"J-Just like Lana.", Alexa quickly agreed, pushing the Russian a bit closer to the exit.  
"Oh they were?" The officer asked with a serious voice, remembering the fire workers information from before.  
"… Wha-What smo-", Brie asked slurred, but was quickly silenced by Summer's hand, covering the brown haired woman's mouth. Thankfully the officer was busy with finding some backup and calling for a paramedic, not hearing the twin's babbling.  
"Eeeww.", Summer gasped, pulling her hand away from Brie's mouth.  
"Y-You … taste g-good …", the drunk woman mumbled, while Summer was trying to get rid of the spit on her palm.  
"You're so disgusting when you're drunk, Brie!", the blonde shouted, while they were being escorted to the ambulance and Summer wondered how on earth Emma had managed to convince her to even go to this dumb party.

 _Meanwhile at the police van outside:_

The group of three - from the table before - had let themselves get handcuffed and escorted to the outside without any incidents. Obediently Nathaly and Mandy watched their heads - after they had been searched thoroughly - and sat down into the van, knowing that except the noise disturbance they had done nothing wrong.  
Only Carmella had attempted to play out time, while she was walking some meters behind the other two women, pretending to fall over on her high heels. Unnoticed by the officers, she exchanged looks with Nikki, Eva and Maryse - who were handcuffed as well – seeing that they already had outrun her from behind. The other three women responded with a hidden smirk, showing that they wouldn't accept their arrest so simply. There just had to be an advantage as a slightly dressed woman among so many male police officers.

 _Back at the ambulance:_

"That's it. They're okay.", the medic finished his short examination on Lana and Brie together with his partner, "They won't suffer from any consequential damages. You can take it from here."  
"Thanks.", the addressed officer said, giving his two partners a nod. They had the other two handcuffed divas in a tight grip, avoiding another attempted escape from Alexa and Summer.  
"D-Do you … really w-want to a-arrest us?", Brie suddenly raised her voice, "D-Don't you think … it wo-would be much m-more profitable f-for you to just l-let us g-go?"  
"Y-Yeah we … w-we are s-o unremark'ble … n-nobody w-would know t-that we were … e-even here …", Lana babbled.  
"M-My friend is right.", Summer smiled, understanding where Brie was driving at, "D-Do you know who we are?"  
"I-I … 'm Bryan's w-wife.", Brie clarified slurred, showing her wedding ring.  
"W-What she wants to say is …", Alexa cut in, seeing that the drunks' babbling was going into nowhere, "… D-Do you know how much more money … y-you three could e-earn in just …one n-night, i-if you … l-let's say … a-accidently o-overlooked us …?" The blonde was throwing a meanful look into the round of police men. "… I-I mean, some so handsome looking guys like you three really deserve better than that." She had come closer to an officer, touching him with a casual gesture at the shoulder. "Y-You risk your lives day in and d-day out … E-Even now at this late hour y-you come here, to some kind of bar, arresting all of us, although it would be so much easier from you to just let us go …" A smirk lay on her face, when she leaned a bit closer into the round of men. "I-I promise you … when you just c-close your eyes now, you'll have less work and will earn even more money …" Alexa winked at them, noticing satisfied that the officers were listening closely to every word that left the blonde's lips.  
"So you mean you'll give us some … extra credit?", the officer – standing next to Brie and Lana – straighten out, earning a clear nod from all four divas, "Did you hear that comrades?" He asked loudly, exchanging looks with his partners. "That's a clear statement for me."  
"The attempt to bribe a police officer will be punished with ten days in jail. Consider yourselves under arrest!"

As much as the divas struggled on the way over to the police car, the officers' grip let no room for a desperate attempted escape.  
"Ouch!", Summer shouted snappy, "I-Is that the way you treat a pretty woman?!"  
"The more you fight, the tighter I have to restrain you." Was all that left the officer's lips, before he pressed the blonde against car, starting to search her for pointed objects.

"Watch your head." The officer commanded, when he had finished, pushing Summer into the car. Before the door was closed. Her look fell on the remained four divas, being pressed against the door of a police van and Summer wondered if they had thought about some kind of escape plan as well.

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
I know long time no see for this story ... I'm trying my best though.**

 **Gets pretty heated now, doesn't it? *smirk*  
So what do you think have Carmella, Nikki, Eva and Maryse (the remained four girls) planed *grin*?  
Let me know :D  
Hope you enjoyed this chap. *smile***

 **I see you in the reviews *heart***


	7. Chapter 7

"Legs apart.", the officers ordered and the diva's obeyed, feeling how the four men started tapping down their bodies, searching for dangerous objects.  
"Okay and now hands up and flat against the van.", they opened the women's handcuffs, beginning to search beneath the divas' clothes as well.  
"Oh, do you need help with this?", Nikki mumbled tempting, slowly unzipping her top, while her eyes were look with the officer's.  
"Let me help you with that.", Maryse purred next to the twin and threw her long blonde hair back into the officer's face – who was standing behind her – exposing her neck, while she was starting to unzip her tight dress from behind.  
Eva and Carmella began seducing the other two men similarly, leaving all four of them speechless.  
"Do you think I've got some drugs on me?", the red haired woman slowly had turned over, whispering into the officer's ear, "Maybe beneath this …?" She had taken the man's hand, letting it slip through the unzipped side of her red dress, where it quickly reached the fabric of her bra.  
"You think I hide something in here?" Carmella had pulled down her skirt a bit, slight rubbing it against the officer's thigh, leaving the men open-mouthed.  
The divas smirked, slowly facing the four officers behind them, knowing that their little plan was working. The men were standing – almost frozen – in front of them, blinking in disbelieve.  
"Are you sure you already looked everywhere?", Nikki whispered and the officer hesitantly shook his head. Hypnotized by the twin's charm, he watched the brown haired woman putting his thumb into her mouth, slightly sucking on it.  
Based on the way the men were looking at them – enchanted by the women's appearance – the divas knew, the right moment for their escape was close.

"Nate! Steve! Sam! Max!", their leader's voice barked through the air from afar and the moment of distraction was gone as quickly as it had appeared. The four men quickly shook their heads, pinning the nearly naked women – back first – against the van.  
"Noise disturbance and the attempt of seducing a police officer …" The officers informed the women, making sure they stayed where they were, "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"N-No! I don't want t-to put that on …", Eva protested slurred, while the officers ordered the divas to put their orange jumpsuits on, " … it's ugly!" But the officer mercilessly zipped the jumpsuit up, before he handcuffed her once again, this time in the front. The red haired woman was sat next to her friends on the back seat of the van shackled with more bonds of iron around her ankles and a waist chain - linking everything in the middle of her body - like the others.  
The women closed their eyes in surrender, knowing that their behavior had even worsened their situation.

 _Later at the police station:_

Three police cars and one van parked in front of the building, all twelve divas from the party inside. First Emma, Paige, Nathaly and Mandy were escorted into the station. The four were still dressed in their party clothes, but handcuffed to the front of their body, while three officers accompanied them.  
Matt - the fourth officer from one of the now empty cars – walked over to the third police car, helping his partner to get Summer, Brie, Alexa and Lana out of their seats. They were dressed in orange jumpsuit, shackled at their wrists and ankles – just like the four in the police van – making it much more difficult to walk. Matt had taken Brie on his left and Lana on his right, making sure the swaying drunks didn't fall over their own feet, while his partner had his beady eye on the other two at the front.  
Not before the second group of arrested divas had entered the police station Steward – the leader of the unit – allowed his men to get out. Without any more incidents Nikki, Eva, Maryse and Carmella were escorted into the building by the five officers, accepting their fate.

"No! I don't want to!" Eva struggled – a bit tipsy on her feet like the other four girls – while the police officers mercilessly pushed her together with Nikki, Carmella and Maryse into the room, to start with the first round of mugshots.  
"How dare they wanting to take pictures of me in this miserable outfit and with that catastrophe of hair!", Eva protested loudly, after they got their signs to hold up and the door had closed in front of the red haired woman's nose again, "Let me out! Open this freaking door!"  
"Oh come on Eva.", Nikki rolled her eyes, obviously pretty annoyed by the diva's princess attitude, "Just shut up and get over it already! You're neither the only one captured in here nor the princess of the whole world. "  
The red haired woman stopped knocking against the door, throwing a killing at Nikki.

xxx

"Are you serious?", Summer shouted angrily, looking down on the spelling mistake on her sign. "It's Danielle _Moinet_! Do you understand?! _M-O-I-N-E-T_! Are you stupid or what?!", the blonde nagged loudly, when she pressed the sign back into the officers hands.  
"Summer, you can't just insult an officer like that. Don't you think we're already stuck deep enough in this?", Alexa said, trying to settle the atmosphere between them a bit, "Sir, I'm really sorry. She just drank a bit too much."  
The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but thankfully Alexa's warning look stopped her and Summer quickly closed it again, before she took the corrected sign, lining up for the mugshots.

"No! You can't seriously count this as a good mugshot! My hair looks horrible on this and the orange so not suits my tan. It makes me look sick and I'm a hundred percent sure I had my eyes closed on the last one!", Summer started complaining loudly, brandishing with angrily with her sign.  
"Okay that's enough!", Matt raised his voice, while the officer disarmed the blonde with a skilled move, "Ms., when you are able to riot that much, maybe my partner didn't fix the handcuffs tight enough." He tightened the cuffs around her wrists, before Matt escorted the struggling woman to a cell, locking Summer together with the other seven divas.

xxx

"Where are the others?", Brie babbled into the round of four, earning an evil glare from her sister. The twins, Eva and Summer had sat down in a circle on the floor, while Carmella, Alexa, Lana and Maryse already had tried to get as comfortable as possible on the beds of their joint cell.  
"You mean Paige, Emma, Nataly and Mandy, who didn't flood the whole bar and who also didn't try to bribe the police with money?", Nikki asked, giving her sister a sarcastic smile, "Hmmm let me guess, they're already on their way home and soon can sleep in their own comfortable beds."  
" … Says the one who tried to bribe the officers with … let's say too little clothes …" Brie snappy shot back.  
"Oh shut up!", Summer cut in, "The only reason we're trapped in here is **you** , Brie anyway."  
"Me?", the twin gasped indignantly.  
"Yes **you** , or whoever organized this stupid party?", the blonde hissed .  
"Girls!" The loud voice coming from the cell next to them caused the divas to fall silent, "I'm sorry to destroy all your illusions, but we're right here next to you."  
"Paige?" Nikki asked surprised into the direction the British's voice was coming.  
"Yes, we are also suck in this hole at least for tonight … well looking at the time, more the next few hours until the sun rises again. So please do me a favor and just **stop talking**! You can't do a thing about it right now and my head starts hurting. Just **be quiet** and go to sleep.", Paige shouted, obviously pretty annoyed by the never ending bitch fight over there.  
"She's right.", Maryse suddenly raised her voice, causing the four divas, who were now – together with her - the only one still awake in their cell, to look over to the blonde, "We all should go to sleep. Nothing has been decided yet. Who says that court will declare us guilty? We'll see what the next day will bring us."  
A hesitant nodding went through the group of divas on the floor, before they obeyed and the quiet tired four women climbed into their beds, while silence was slowly setting in.

 _Unfortunately Maryse's hopeful words didn't help the women much, because the court declared all eight divas guilty at the next day. They were sentenced to ten days in prison for the attempt of bribing a police officer.  
Meanwhile Paige, Nataly, Emma and Mandy were bailed out and could leave the police station – with a warning, because of the noise disturbance – at the next morning. _

Wearing the orange jumpsuits and still shackled with the fully deal, the convicts were – split into two prison busses – on their way to jail, leaving a strong necessity to talk.  
"Seriously Nikki … ?", Carmella asked a bit snappy. Her nerves were raw from the thoughts of what was impending her next. " … _I felt hot_ and _I stumbled and his finger accidently slipped into my mouth_?!", Carmella repeated the twin's argumentation at the court from before.  
"What are you trying to say Carmella, huh?", Nikki aggressively shot back, "Aren't you the one, who _lost_ her _contact lens_ during the arrest and only _accidently_ rubbed her ass against the _officers thigh_?! Nice story sweetheart. I didn't even know that you need glasses."  
"Enough!", the officer said, who was sitting together with them in the back, "I don't want to hear another word from you."

The bus became slower until it stopped completely. They heard footsteps from outside and shortly afterward the door was opened.  
"Final destination girls.", Steward – the leader of the unit – announced, stepping inside the bus to escort them over to the building, "Welcome to jail."

 _A few days later in a bar_

"Oh John …", Daniel sighed, taking another sip of his beer, "… How could it even come to this …?"  
"Seven more days …", John shook his head in disbelieve, "… this time they really over did it."  
"Yes, I mean as unpredictably my wife is, when she switches into Brie Mode … Nicole was there … I … I thought …"  
"Yeah man, we both thought wrong.", John lifted the bottle to his lips, also taking a big sip from his beer.  
"One week is a long time …", he added thoughtfully.  
"I know.", Daniel agreed, "But even when I wanted to bail out Brie, the law provides that convicts – which were sentenced for bribing an officer - can not be freed before the ending of their punishment."  
" _Even when …_?", his friend asked a bit surprised.  
"Yes John, I mean that maybe Brie needs this to learn her lesson …"  
"Hmmm, you could be right ...", John sighed, though he still didn't like the thought of his girlfriend being a convict inside a prison.  
"We should never have let them make this party.", Daniel shook his head, after drinking some more of his beer.  
"Yes, we should avoid any of their wild parties in the future. They just end in a disaster.", John agreed.  
"You're right John.", Daniel grinned, raising his beer, "That's something we can drink a toast to."  
"No more wild parties from our girls.", the friends chuckled at once, when they clinked their bottles together, knowing that it was just impossible to stop the will of their strong and independent women.

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **Thanks for reading guys. Since nyelator's request was about getting the girl in jail, this is the final chapter.  
Hope you liked it.  
I see you in the reviews :)**


End file.
